De Cartas y Chicas
by Megumi Sagara
Summary: Son las vacaciones de primavera y el equipo se concentra en la casa de huéspedes del tío de Yanagi, como todos los años. Y durante la primera noche...


Mi primera publicación en cuatro años... Cómo pasa el tiempo. Sin embargo no es algo nuevo. Lo creáis o no, esta historia lleva escrita desde el 2011 (el único sitio donde la había subido era a mi LJ), y varias veces he recordado que tenía que subirla, pero por unas cosas y otras, no lo he hecho. Hasta que me he dicho que era hoy o nunca. Y mejor hoy, ¿no? ;) Espero que os guste.

 **NOTA:** Historia inspirada por las fichas de los jugadores en el Fanbook 20.5, donde hablan del tipo de chica que les gusta, y por la Guía del Amor para el Rikkaidai, donde dan aún más detalles de las características que les llamarían la atención. Está situada tres años más tarde que la serie, y tiene una pequeña referencia a mi OTP ^^

 **DE CARTAS Y CHICAS**

La concentración que los regulares del Rikkaidai solían hacer durante las vacaciones de primavera en la casa de huéspedes del tío de Yanagi solía ser divertida a pesar del duro entrenamiento. Los jugadores seguían una rutina muy estricta, diseñada por el estratega, durante todo el día, pero una vez que el sol se ponía, toda la formalidad y la disciplina se convertía en la camaradería que compartían ocho amigos con sueños y objetivos comunes.

Un año más habían regresado allí con una meta clara para aquel año. Como si la historia se repitiera, habían vuelto a ganar durante dos años consecutivos el campeonato de Kantou y el Nacional de Bachillerato, y esta vez no iban a permitir que se les escapara el tercero y tampoco que la derrota volviera a manchar su orgullo, tal y como habían prometido hacía ya tres primaveras en aquel mismo sitio.

Nada más bajarse del autobús e instalarse, como siempre, en la habitación más alejada de los huéspedes para evitar molestias, se cambiaron y comenzaron su programa, más duro y largo si cabía que los anteriores.

Tras casi caer agotados aquel día, Yukimura los mandó a los baños tras asegurarse de que todos los clientes habían terminado, sabiendo que probablemente algunos de los chicos organizarían un poco de alboroto. Y no se equivocaba. Mientras terminaba de enjuagarse, Niou intentó robarle la toalla a Marui y éste le tiró una pastilla de jabón que acabó por caer en la piscina que compartían Sanada, Yanagi y Jackal. Cuando consiguieron encontrarla y cogerla en el revuelto de piernas y pies el agua ya se había vuelto ligeramente turbia y el subcapitán los obligó a limpiar todo una vez que hubieron terminado, a modo de castigo.

Después de la cena se reunieron todos alrededor de la mesa donde Renji les explicó algunos de los ejercicios que había ideado a partir de lo visto en la sesión que habían realizado, para corregir algunos problemas y cómo enfocaría el día siguiente. Cuando dieron las diez extendieron los futones, en medio de las susurradas protestas de parte del equipo, que no estaba acostumbrado a acostarse tan temprano y una vez estuvieron todos metidos en sus camas, Sanada, que había ocupado uno de los futones más cercanos a la puerta, apagó la luz.

En el silencio que reinaba en la habitación, Akaya se removió ligeramente, mirando a un lado y a otro, esperando pacientemente a que todos sus senpai se durmieran. Poco a poco, oyó sus respiraciones volverse más profundas y regulares, y entonces supo que era el momento que había estado esperando. Rebuscó en la manga de su yukata y sacó un sobre algo arrugado que había introducido allí cuando había cogido su ropa interior de la bolsa para cambiarse en el baño, ya que sabía que de otra forma los demás terminarían por verla. Con todo el sigilo que pudo, sacó el móvil que había escondido debajo de la almohada y pulsó un botón para que la pantalla se iluminara, permitiéndole leer su nombre escrito en una caligrafía pequeña y bonita, y en el remite, el nombre de la chica que se la había escrito.

No era la primera carta de amor que recibía, pero aquella había llamado su atención. Normalmente, los sobres habían sido decorados con pegatinas de corazoncitos, algunos de ellos incluso con purpurina de brillantes colores, o dibujos de florecitas, y en gran parte de los casos, la tinta del bolígrafo era rosa. A veces, cuando las leía, no podía evitar reírse por lo cursis que eran -algunas eran realmente excesivas-. Sin embargo, aquella carecía de todo detalle en el exterior y, aunque aún no la había abierto, estaba seguro de que el interior sería igual de sobria. Y le intrigaba el hecho de haberla encontrado metida en el diccionario de inglés. Eso le indicaba que era alguien cercano que tenía acceso a sus cosas, quizá una compañera de clase, o de un aula vecina.

Dejando el móvil sobre el colchón, se dispuso a abrirla, pero lo último que vio antes de que la luz de la pantalla se apagara fue una pálida mano que se introdujo por debajo de su colcha, y le arrebató el papel.

-¡Qu-! - exclamó pulsando el botón de nuevo, incorporándose sobre los codos y sacando la cabeza al exterior.

Otra mano apareció de la nada y le tapó la boca, al tiempo que la cabeza de Niou aparecía en su campo de visión indicándole con el dedo en la boca que guardara silencio.

-¿Quieres despertar a Sanada? - otra voz, que reconoció como Marui, susurró a su izquierda.

Inmediatamente, una pequeña luz proveniente de su teléfono iluminó su rostro, en el que se dibujó una sonrisa burlona mientras movía la carta entre sus dedos.

-Senpai, – masculló Kirihara entre dientes una vez que se hubo librado de los dedos que lo silenciaban – devuélvemela.

-Así que nuestro kohai ya recibe cartas de chicas.

No podía ver la cara de Niou, pero estaba seguro de que su expresión era muy parecida a la de Bunta, sólo que algo más malévola.

-¿Ibas a leerla? Quizá podamos hacerlo junt-

Tuvo que morderse el labio para no lanzar una exclamación cuando Akaya se lanzó hacia él, tratando de arrebatarle la misiva, y apenas pudo esquivarle mientras trataba de no despertar a Yagyuu, que dormía en la cama de al lado.

-Cálmate ¿quieres? No iba en serio eso de que fuera a leerla.

-¿Por qué no dejáis de meteros con él al menos por esta noche? dijo una voz pausada en un murmullo, mientras la carta desaparecía de la mano de Marui -. Kirihara-kun, voy a meterla bajo el colchón y te la devolveré mañana.

El joven se sintió aliviado por un momento sabiendo que Yagyuu era uno de los pocos en los que podía confiar, pero luego frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia Niou, tirándole del pelo.

-¿Pero qué-?

-Tenía que asegurarme de que no eras Yagyuu-senpai disfrazado, y que era él quien tenía mi carta ahora.

Niou guardó silencio por unos segundos.

-No hubiera sido mala idea...

-¿Y? - interrumpió el intercambio Bunta dándose la vuelta y poniéndose boca arriba, con las manos bajo la cabeza -. ¿Cómo es la chica que te la ha dado?

Akaya se rascó la mejilla.

-No lo sé. Estaba dentro de un libro, y como me la dejaron allí el último día de clase no he podido saberlo.

-Pero eso fue ayer por la mañana, ¿no te ha picado la curiosidad hasta ahora?

-No he tenido tiempo de abrirla, con lo de prepararlo todo para venir. Además... ayer salió la Jump – las últimas palabras fueron musitadas, pero aún así los tres las oyeron, y no pudieron reprimir una pequeña risita, porque su kohai no cambiaría nunca por muchos años que pasaran.

-¿Y cómo te gustaría que fuera?

-¿Eh?

-Me refiero a qué tipo de chica prefieres.

-Seguro que un marimacho que pueda mantener su ritmo y le gusten los videojuegos.

Esta vez, Akaya tampoco se contuvo y estiró la pierna, dándole un golpe a Niou con la punta del pie desnudo.

-Me gusta cuando se arreglan. No me refiero a maquillaje ni nada de eso, pero sí cuando ponen esmero en su aspecto, aunque lleven unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta. Y también que sean alegres, las chicas calladas y serias son difíciles de comprender... ¿Y a ti, senpai?

-A mí también me gustan las que se arreglan, aunque las prefiero más bien femeninas, que se pongan lazos, faldas, que les gusten los tonos pastel... Y me encanta cuando te preparan un bento, o te regalan lo que han hecho en clase de cocina.

-Vamos, que si te dan comida, te han ganado ¿no? - dijo Niou con algo de sorna.

-Dalo por hecho – susurró una voz frente a ellos que identificaron como de Jackal -. Salió con su primera novia de esa forma.

-¡Hey!

-Es la verdad. No duraron mucho más de un mes porque llegó el verano y se enfadó porque en vez de salir con ella prefería ir a entrenar, pero todavía recuerda que hacía una tortilla dulce muy jugosa.

-Y es la verdad. Nakanishi, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto es su novio ahora y también lo dice – en la oscuridad en que se había sumido la habitación nadie pudo ver su sonrisa pícara mientras miraba al lado, hacia donde estaba su compañero de dobles -. Por cierto, ¿cómo te va con tu chica perfecta?

-Bastante bien, gracias.

-No sabía que tenías novia, senpai.

-Es un año mayor que nosotros y va a la universidad – se notaba que Marui estaba disfrutando al dar aquella información, como si se tomara la revancha.

-¿Y cómo es?

-Pues muy afable y considerada – la voz de Jackal tenía un matiz afectuoso que no pasó desapercibido a sus amigos -. Tiene mucho estilo, y también juega al tenis.

-Entonces – Yanagi encendió la pantalla de su móvil, recibiendo la luz justo debajo de la cara, y por un momento todos se sobresaltaron – esa es la razón por la que sales corriendo en cuanto termina el entrenamiento los viernes y los sábados, ¿no? Ya me extrañaba que no siguieras pagando los caprichos de estos dos – dijo señalando a Akaya y Bunta.

Se oyó una ligera risa a su izquierda y Renji movió el teléfono, iluminando a Yukimura que, boca abajo, apoyado en uno de sus codos y con la barbilla reposando en la palma de su mano, había estado siguiendo la conversación en la oscuridad.

-Capitán...

-Tengo que decir que todo esto está siendo bastante... educativo...

-En otras palabras, te lo estás pasando en grande ¿eh? - le dijo Bunta entornando los ojos.

-La verdad es que sí.

-Entonces, Yukimura, ¿a ti qué chicas te gustan? - Akaya miró a Niou con algo de reproche, como si fuera un atrevimiento preguntarle sobre el tema.

-A ver... - Seiichi pareció pensar la respuesta por un momento -. Pues quizá alguien que dé lo mejor de sí misma en lo que haga, llena de energía... - pareció encogerse de hombros y un leve suspiro salió de sus labios – Pero sobre todo, saludable.

Desde su enfermedad, el capitán del equipo se había vuelto especialmente cuidadoso con el bienestar de los demás y el suyo propio, siendo especialmente escrupuloso en la limpieza del vestuario y con su alimentación.

-¿Y tú Niou? Supongo que no te conformarás con una chica normal y corriente – le devolvió la pregunta el capitán, como si hubiera percibido que la alusión indirecta a su enfermedad había sumido a los demás en aquel extraño silencio en que, por unos momentos, se había sumido el dormitorio tras sus palabras.

-Ummm – el sonido de sus dedos pasando por su pelo fue lo único que se oyó hasta sus siguientes palabras -. Creo que alguien que sea razonable, y sobre todo diplomática, estaría bien.

-Y honestas con sus sentimientos, según me he enterado, – comentó Yagyuu como si no le divirtiese lo que estaba diciendo – como Yoshioka-san...

-¡¿La vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil?!

Todos hicieron callar a Kirihara poniéndose los dedos en los labios, y volvieron a mirar a Sanada.

-No, si terminarás despertándole, y entonces verás.

-Perdón – susurró él hundiéndose un poco entre las sábanas y apoyando la barbilla en la almohada -. ¿Y tú, Yanagi-senpai?

-Me gustan las chicas con sentido común, que tienen opiniones e ideas propias, y que no se dejan influenciar por nadie.

-Qué claro lo tienes, ¿no?

-Apuesto a que lo tienes todo calculado en tu vida, ¿eh, Yanagi?

-Hay cosas que no se pueden prever, Seiichi, como por ejemplo esta charla nocturna.

-Parece que estamos en el viaje de fin de curso – sonrió Jackal -. ¿Y tú Yagyuu?

-Bueno, las chicas inocentes y puras tienen mucho encanto, - se escuchó una risita por parte de Niou, y nadie pudo ver al 'Caballero' sonreír de una forma que les hubiera enervado – y está bien que se esfuercen en sus estudios. Si van a una academia de refuerzo es señal de que se lo toman en serio.

-Midorigawa Kaori-san, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que lo sepas, Yanagi-kun?

-¿Yagyuu tiene novia? - Bunta parecía realmente sorprendido.

-Sí – confirmó él -. Va a la academia femenina Tomei, y nos conocimos en la academia.

-He visto algunas estudiantes de allí. Tienen un uniforme muy bonito y poco corriente.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que el volumen de sus voces había ido subiendo durante la conversación, y por eso, aparte de por las exclamaciones de Akaya, Sanada hacía largos minutos que estaba despierto. Aunque su intención había sido poner orden y volver a dormirse, había estado escuchando, algo sorprendido al enterarse de cosas de las que no tenía idea. Los ocho eran amigos y llevaban muchos años conociéndose, pero nunca habían hablado de aquellos temas, y se daba cuenta de que todos habían mantenido esa parcela de su vida en secreto. Quizá porque teniendo algunos miembros algo problemáticos, cada uno temía convertirse en el blanco de bromas y travesuras. Había comprobado de sobra cómo se comportaban algunos estudiantes de su misma edad, que darían vergüenza ajena hasta al más extrovertido. Sin embargo, ahora debían centrarse en el futuro inmediato, y eso eran los campeonatos de verano, y el primer paso era un buen entrenamiento y un descanso reparador. Pensó que todo volvería a la normalidad si hacía como si fuera a despertarse de un momento a otro y se removió un poco, lo cual hizo que por un momento todo se sumiera en el silencio.

Sin embargo, no pudo ver a Yukimura sonriendo ligeramente mientras miraba su futon con los párpados ligeramente entornados, ni la mirada que cruzó con Renji, que correspondió a su gesto.

-Lo que siempre me he preguntado... - empezó el capitán tratando de disimular la diversión de su voz, mientras estiraba el brazo y pulsaba el móvil de Yanagi - … es qué tipo de chica le gusta a Sanada...

-¿Pero es que le gustan?

Los demás tuvieron que contener las carcajadas que pugnaban por salir de sus bocas ante la inocente pregunta del más joven del equipo. Sanada se mantuvo lo más quieto posible, pensando en el castigo más ejemplarizante que pudiera en ese momento.

-Te puedo asegurar que sus preferencias no van por otro lado – afirmó Yanagi apoyándose en los codos y cruzando los brazos sobre la almohada.

-¡No me refería a eso! - exclamó, y luego se tapó la boca mientras los demás le indicaban silencio.

Durante unos momentos todos miraron a donde reposaba Genichirou, y éste comprendió que si no se movía un poco su fingimiento no sería creíble y descubrirían que había estado escuchando a escondidas. Sacó uno de los brazos de debajo de la manta y cambió el ritmo de su respiración un momento, quedando de medio lado.

-Sabéis que no quería decir que el subcapitán... bueno... eso... Sino que nunca lo hemos visto cerca de ninguna, solo entrena, hace kendo y estudia.

-Ummm, veamos... Yo creo que una chica de carácter tranquilo y maduro sería la que atraería su atención – musitó Yukimura.

-Supongo... - Akaya pareció pensativo durante un momento -. El otro día le oí gruñir algo sobre chicas alocadas cuando estábamos en los casilleros de la entrada cambiándonos los zapatos y dos pasaron riéndose a carcajadas mientras hablaban de sus citas.

-Y paciente, porque hay que serlo para estar con él – masculló Niou recolocando su almohada y dándose la vuelta para ponerse de lado.

-Probablemente que tenga cosas en común con él. Es algo importante a la hora de hablar y estar con alguien – comentó Yagyuu.

-Pues eso es difícil – intervino Akaya -. Las aficiones del subcapitán son un poco raras...

-¿Y físicamente? ¿Cuáles creéis que son sus gustos? - preguntó Jackal.

-Menuda, definitivamente – afirmó Bunta con rotundidad -. No creo que una chica como las del equipo de baloncesto sea su tipo.

-Y con un 100% de posibilidades de que tenga el pelo largo y los ojos castaños.

-¿Eh? ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

Eso mismo pensaba él mientras tragaba el repentino nudo que se había instalado en su garganta. Era imposible que Renji supiera...

El estratega sonrió de forma misteriosa, posando brevemente sus ojos en el futon de su mejor amigo.

-Pues... simplemente lo sé.

Ya había tenido suficiente. Había sido despertado, había tenido que escuchar una conversación insustancial sobre cartas de amor y chicas, y había visto cuestionadas sus preferencias, además de descubrir que no había sido tan cuidadoso como creía con respecto a lo único que aún no estaba dispuesto a revelarles. Y después de aquello, con razón.

Antes de que nadie pudiera replicar a Renji, se sentó en la cama sobresaltándolos a todos, incluso a Yukimura y Yanagi, que esperaban aquella expresión malhumorada pero no el brillo irritado de sus ojos. En un instante, algunos con más revuelo que otros, estaban todos acostados y con los ojos cerrados, simulando que dormían.

-¡Mañana os voy a levantar a las cuatro a todos! ¡Así os dejaréis de estupideces!

FIN


End file.
